Denver
by detective-giggles
Summary: A little adult oriented denver fluff! Please read and review!


A/N: Just some adult-oriented Denver Fluff from me and my twin!!!

> 

Emily laughed as she reached into the red and white container between her and Matt. She pulled a piece of sweet and sour chicken out, dipped it in the sauce and popped it in her mouth.

"Really?" Matt asked, watching every move his partner made.

Emily nodded, not wanting to speak. She finally swallowed and laughed again, "Yeah… It was pretty embarrassing!" she admitted. "You know, I've never told that to anyone before!"

Matt grinned, "And you decided to start with me?"

"Yeah, well… I trust you," Emily raised her eyes to look at Matt. She set her chopsticks down on the plate and stood up, making her way to the king sized bed in her hotel room. Emily sat on the edge and bounced a couple times before making a face, "It's too soft," she explained when she saw him watching her.

"Well, I should get back to my room," Matt stood, grabbing the fortune cookies off the table. He handed one to Emily and cracked his open.

"Oh, right. Or you could hang out here-watch some television or something."

"Television… or something?" Matt asked.

"Anything… Hey, what does yours say?" Emily gestured to the cookie in his hand.

"Oh, um…" Matt paused, flustered. He unfolded the small slip of paper, "A business venture could take an unexpected turn."

"Between the sheets," Emily recited, a small grin on her face.

"What?" Matt laughed.

"You've never done that?"

The male negotiator cleared his throat, "Uh, no…"

"Oh. You just add 'between the sheets' after each fortune. Some sound better than others," Emily smiled again.

"Let's see, what does yours say?"

Emily broke the cookie open carefully, not wanting crumbs on her bed, "Your deepest desires will be granted."

"Between the sheets?" Matt laughed, "That's a good one!"

"It's childish, I know!" Emily rolled her eyes and re-positioned herself on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She grabbed the remote and held it out to her partner. Matt took it and turned on the TV. He absently flipped through a few channels. "Oh, here… I can move, if you want to sit down!" Emily moved herself to the other side of the bed. Matt hesitated and reached for his chair.

"No, it's okay."

"Oh, come on… I'm not gonna bite!" Matt paused for a minute before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Matt- loosen up!" Emily laughed as she nudged him with her arm and shoulder.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Matt joked.

"Possibly," Emily replied, only half joking. Matt stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out of she was serious. "I'm just messing with you Matt. Besides, you're not really my type," she lied, but it broke the awkward silence between them.

"Right, yeah, I knew that," Matt said attempting to hide his disappointment. Matt turned his attention to the TV and after scrolling through every channel twice, he shut it off. "There's nothing on," he said staring at his reflection in the glass.

"Then let's talk," Emily suggested. She knew that Matt wasn't the social type, but they'd been partners for close to nine months and they didn't really know each other.

"Talk? About what?"

"Whatever comes up. Go ahead, ask me something," Emily prompted.

"So, we're playing 20 questions now?" Matt asked finally turning to look at her.

"Yep and I'm waiting for a question."

"Ok. Umm… What did you want to be growing up?"

"Seriously? That's what you're starting with? I figured you'd be more… creative with your questions."

"What's wrong with my question?"

"It's boring that's what wrong with it."

"Well, answer it, then you can show me how creative these questions should be."

"I really didn't know what I wanted to do until I got into school. I just- I wanted to do something to make a difference in someone's life. That's what got me into psychology- it's fascinating and I knew I could really help people."

Emily thought for a minute, "If you could change one thing from your past what would it be?"

"I have a brother and… we don't-get along. I just-I wish that we were closer, you know? He's LAPD and with me here, in the bureau…" Matt sighed, "He's my brother and I love him. I'm afraid that I won't get the chance to tell him that." Matt looked up and saw the look Emily was giving him, "I thought you were going to show me how to make this game interesting?" he added, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Next time," Emily promised with a grin, "But I have faith in you-you'll come up with something good."

After a minute of silence, Matt piped up with, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Emily shook her head, "No… Um, I don't really have time and finding someone with the same schedule is pretty much impossible."

"I hear ya!" Matt laughed, "So… You come up with anything interesting?"

"How old were you…you know?"

Matt gave Emily a look, "That's gonna be really useful information…" he muttered, rolling his eyes.Slightly taken back by her question Matt finally replied, "Nosey aren't you?? If I must tell… I was 16, she was 18 and it was… not very smooth," he managed. Emily laughed, despite her best efforts not to.

"Sorry," she said, "what's your question?"

"Same."

"Cheater," Emily sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, "I was 19-he was…older."

Matt raised his eyebrows, "Gonna elaborate?"

"My psych professor, freshman year."

"Wow Emily Lehman isn't such a good girl after all!" Matt commented.

"You'd be surprised…besides, I really wanted that 'A'," Emily grinned to let him know she was joking, "So… How many women have you slept with?"

Matt cleared his throat upon hearing the words come out of her mouth, "I can't tell you that without losing all of your respect. Not that it's an obscene amount, but still…" he said, trying to avoid having to answer.

"Fair enough, that pretty much answers what I wanted to know anyhow. You're a pig, just like every other man," Emily said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey now!" he said as he moved closer to where she was sitting and propped himself up against the headboard next to her, "I thought you weren't the type to judge."

"Yeah, right… What's your question?"

"What did you think of me when we met?" Matt asked, making eye contact with Emily for the first time.

"You really wanna know?" Emily asked after being silent for a minute. Matt nodded.

Emily responded by sliding her hand behind his head and bringing her lips to his. Coming to her senses, Emily pulled away abruptly. Matt stared at her for a minute before she broke the gaze.

"Emily…" Matt started. When Emily didn't look up he reached out to caress her cheek. Then, he tucked his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, their lips making contact once more.

He moved one hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. She was vaguely aware that his other hand was making its way up her thigh. When it came to rest on her hip Emily could feel Matt's fingers snake their way under the hem of her shirt, he began rubbing small circles on her skin with thumb. Her skin tingled from his touch.

'This is bad… I shouldn't be doing this… I'm gonna lose my job… God, that feels good.' Emily pushed the thoughts that didn't involve the current situation out of head; she'd deal with those later.

Not wanting Matt to have all the fun Emily let her hands wonder up his stomach and chest to the top button of shirt. She worked her way back down one button at a time. After finally getting them all she ran both hands up his torso pushing his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Breaking the kiss, Matt said, "Well, this is no good."

"What?" Emily asked. She climbed out of the bed trying figure out what she'd done wrong.

"You're wearing more clothes than I am," he said matter-of-factly

Without any hesitation Matt took hold of the hem of her shirt, he pulled it over head and let out a deep sigh upon seeing the perfect body underneath.

He couldn't help but stare at her for a moment, taking a mental picture of beauty standing before him. Feeling slightly self conscious Emily wrapped her arms around her waist, Matt scooted over and closed the small gap between, he grabbed her hands from her waist and wrapped them around his. He pressed his body against hers while kissing her once again, Emily nudged him with her upper body and they made their way back towards the king sized bed.

They paused again, only long enough to climb into bed, Matt straddled her hips. He leaned forward placing an elbow on either side of her to prop himself up, he was close enough to feel her hot breath against his skin.

"Em… Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked, his face only centimeters from hers. Before she could answer, his lips moved to her neck.

"What?" Emily managed, slightly irritated that he stopped-even if it was only momentary.

Matt stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he repeated, giving her one last chance to back out. Thankfully, Emily nodded, having lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

Matt reached one hand between them to unbuckle Emily's belt. The button and zipper of her jeans soon followed. Emily allowed him to pull them off and they were soon added to the growing collection of discarded clothing. Frustrated, Emily fumbled with Matt's jeans for a minute before Matt took over, unbuttoning and unzipping them, then yanking them off.

Emily carefully fingered the waistband of his boxers, wanting desperately to slide them off. Sensing Emily's urge, Matt rolled off of her and quickly removed his boxers tossing them haphazardly across the room, he then made his way back to his partner.

Never losing eye contact, Matt crawled up beside Emily and began kissing her once more, his hands roaming aimlessly over her body. This time she was the one to break the kiss, "I think we have a problem," she said glancing down towards her panties.

"I think you might be right," Matt said with a grin. He slowly worked his way down her chest and stomach, making a trail of kisses as he went. He stopped long enough to remove her underwear before reversing directions, retracing the path he had made moments ago. Matt returned to his previous position on top of his partner, a few minutes passed as they laid there in silence, staring deep into each others eyes. No longer able to contain herself, Emily took control, she flipped them over, pinning her partner beneath her.

Matt's hands journeyed the length of Emily's back, tracing her shoulders… her spine… her buttocks, on their way back up Matt found the clasp to her bra and skillfully unhooked it with one hand.

Now, completely naked and fully aware that they should not be doing this, they began their exploration of each other. Emily felt Matt's hand move up her leg, rubbing her thigh gently. "Matt? Wait…"

"What?"

"Do…you…" Emily started, between kisses, "have…" She paused as Matt's hands continued their investigation of her body, "have-um…"

"Yeah," Matt kissed her once more and reluctantly stood up. He glanced around the room to see where his jeans had landed, he spotted them, one pant leg was sticking out from under the bed. He picked them up and dug his wallet out of the back pocket, flipping it open he knew exactly where to look. Matt pulled out the condom that was hiding between his gym membership card and his VIP pass to the local strip club he'd gone to with Frank and Duff a few times, both of which were expired.

With is back to Emily, Matt tore open the plastic wrapper and in one swift motion he covered himself with the condom.

'God, he's got an adorable butt!' Emily thought to herself as she watched from the bed.

Matt climbed back into bed and wasted no time positioning himself between Emily's legs, his warm body pressed firmly against hers. Matt brushed a strand of hair out Emily face, "No turning back."

"Never."

He kissed her once more at the same moment he pushed himself inside of her, a deep moan escaped both their lips. There was really no turning back now.

Emily bucked her hips slightly and Matt began to move. His strokes were short and slow at first, allowing her to take him in completely.

As Matt increased his speed Emily met him thrust for thrust, they moved in unison, their bodies complimenting each other. Emily wrapped one leg over Matt's hip giving him better access, he ran his hand down her thigh as he plunged deeper into her core.

Breathing heavily and covered in sweat the pair continued this dance, neither wanting it to end anytime soon. Matt raised Emily's leg just a bit higher and drove himself in as far he could. "Ahh," she moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, and a devilish grin crossed her lips. Matt made sure he stored that information away for later, he'd have to remember that spot.

Emily arched her back and tilted her head, Matt saw an opening and went for it. He started placing kissing on her neck, covering every inch of her bare skin. She let out a little giggle when his lips came in contact with one spot, he kissed it again…

"Oh God…" Emily murmured softly, suddenly they heard a shrill ring, startling them. "Damn it," she muttered.

"Don't …answer it," Matt pleaded, thrusting into her once more.

"It's Cheryl… I h-have to," Emily said, trying to wiggle out from under him.

"No… Wait, how do you know?" Matt replied, not wanting to stop.

Emily reached for her phone, "Different ring," she explained. She paused a minute before flipping the phone open, "Hello?" Matt let out a quiet sigh and rested his head on her chest, waiting.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Cheryl asked, concerned.

"What? Yeah… I'm fine!"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh." Matt moved slightly, causing Emily to inhale sharply. He looked up with an impish grin. 'Stop!' she mouthed.

"Sorry," he whispered, replacing his head on her chest. He kissed her softly and she placed her hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys great job."

"Thanks, Cheryl…" Anxious to get her off the phone, Matt moved again, this time he thrust himself into her without any remorse. Emily inadvertently let out a whimper and her hand flew to her mouth as she pulled the phone away.

"Emily?" Cheryl asked, alarmed, "What's going on?"

"N-nothing… Cheryl, I r-really need to go!" Emily said, her voice shaking as Matt continued to push into her.

"Emily?"

"Look, s-something I ate for dinner isn't sitting well, I-I need to go!" Emily insisted, flipping the phone shut, "Matt!" she hissed.

"Good one-You think well on your feet!" Matt praised, picking up his rhythm again, "Or so to speak."

"Uh huh," Emily muttered, "If you liked that, you'll love this…" Emily shifted underneath him and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. She sat up, her weight forcing him deeper. Matt smiled as she took control of the situation, moving slowly on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him again, running her hand through his hair. She moved faster as her breathing became quick and shallow. "Matt…" she murmured softly. When she climaxed, she whimpered softly in his ear. He felt her muscles tighten around him, bringing him close to his release- just not close enough. Emily paused, her head still resting on his shoulder.

Matt wasn't the type to let a lady go unsatisfied and even though Emily seemed quite content in her post-orgasmic state, he knew that he could do better. He quickly sat up, wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and flipped them back over. Just as they'd done before, Matt lifted Em's leg to get better access. Holding nothing back this time he began ramming into her. Emily was a little taken back by Matt's change of pace, but was definitely not put off by it at all.

Emily closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Matt, unable to look away, smiled as he watched her. Although she remained silent, her face told him everything he needed to know. As Emily got closer to her release, her hand slid up his back to his shoulder blade. He felt her rub his shoulder with the palm of her hand. All at once she arched her back and tilted her head back, trying to suppress a yell. Her grip on him tightened and she dug her nails into his shoulder. For the second time that night an intense wave of pleasure rushed over Emily, her inner muscles held a tight grip on Matt, bringing him over the edge with her.

Still slightly out of breath, Matt rolled off of his partner and onto his back; he let out sharp hiss. What's wrong?" Emily asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

"I think you drew blood," Matt muttered.

"Sorry," Emily apologized, slightly surprised.

"Hey… I didn't say I was complaining!" Matt grinned.

Emily, not wanting her partner to see her blush, rolled over to face the opposite direction. Matt picked up the sheet and comforter that had been kicked off the foot of the bed and covered them both with it as he spooned up behind her.

"A business venture could take an unexpected turn," Matt whispered.

"What?" Emily asked.

"My fortune came true," Matt realized. Emily thought back to her own fortune.

"Yeah, mine too," she admitted. Matt draped an arm across his partner. "'Night," Emily murmured.

"Good night," Matt replied. Emily moved back, pressing her body fully against his. Emily's breathing became deep and regular and Matt watched as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Matt, although exhausted, was unable to tear his eyes from the beautiful woman in his arms. Since he had first laid eyes on Emily, he dreamt of kissing her…touching her…holding her… Tonight was almost too good to be true. As his eyes closed, he smiled, knowing this wouldn't be their last night together.


End file.
